I'll Never Stop Loving You
by Tea With Bree
Summary: My own little version of the living room breakup scene in the Season 7 premiere... *dreamy sigh*


Author's note: Being helplessly, endlessly, obsessively... _desperately_ in love with my OTP, BrOrson, I was more than a little upset about the way they broke up in the Season 7 premiere. I was hoping for something more loving and emotional, like McBreezy's fanfic, Already Gone, which I have always loooved and I always hoped if they ever broke up, it would be just like that. It's so beeee-youuu-teee-ful :') I wrote the exact same scene as the premiere, except with their thoughts included, and in my version Orson comes back after he leaves her to stare at the wall. But I didn't change a single thing about the actual scene, and it makes me feel a lot better about that scene (: & back to what I was saying about Already Gone, the last 5 paragraphs of this are not. All. My. Writing.(: The last three paragraphs are straight from her fanfic, and the two paragraphs before contain some lines from her fanfic. It was just so perfect, it was EXACTLY how I wanted the story to happen ;D I'm in no way taking credit. Thanks for giving me permission, McBreezy (:  
(Oh, and bythewaaayyy, Orson doesn't have any feelings for Judy, he just sees her as kind of a friend even though she doesn't feel the same way. He'll always have lingering love for his Breeeeee!)

* * *

"So… are you going to be okay?" Orson asked gently, seeing the look of helpless despair in his soon-to-be ex wife's eyes as she stared straight ahead. Her eyes, those beautifully deep pools of emerald green liquid that he might never be able to look into again, screamed to him the truth about how she was feeling inside. Her life was completely falling apart and she was completely powerless to stop it. Orson knew that if there was one thing Bree couldn't deal with, it was the feeling of not being in control. He was the only one who could ever truly see those eyes and everything beyond them.

She sighed quietly and reached for the glass on the table next to her. "Let's see… I'm getting a divorce, I lost my business, and I'm sitting here trying to remember why I quit drinking." She spoke very softly, almost whispering, and still looking straight ahead. After being married to her for nine years, Orson knew Bree well enough to have realized that when she stayed perfectly calm, still, quiet and composed, it meant she was more distraught than when she raised her voice and cried. Bree finally turned to look at him, smiling a sad, false smile. "I've had better Mondays." She closed her eyes and brought the glass to her lips. Watching her take a sip of that opulent, cruel liquid was agony to Orson but he felt like since he'd left her he no longer had the right to try to stop her from harming herself, as much as he still cared. His heart cried out to him to take the glass from her but he knew that that wasn't his place anymore. All he wanted at that moment was to hold her in his arms and assure her that things would be okay, make things okay for her, but he felt like by leaving her he'd given up that privilege. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, unable to find the strength to look her in the eyes.

Bree swallowed and set the glass back down. "Don't be," she said very softly but trying to sound casual. "It's for the best," she added with a wide, very fake smile that didn't reach her hollow eyes; they still had that pained, lost look. She turned her head to look at him and smiled a tiny, sad smile. "We haven't been happy for a long time…" she whispered, and Orson could have sworn his heart stopped.

He took a shaky breath. "You know what you need?" he said, wheeling closer and quickly changing the subject. "A project."

"No," she said with another of her sad little smiles, looking straight ahead again. "That's what I always do. Distract myself with meaningless busy work as a way of avoiding my… emotions." It was so true. "I think I need to sit quietly and think about what I'm gonna do with my life," she whispered, looking him in the eyes.

Orson's bottom lip quivered a little. "Well, whatever you do," he said quietly, looking at her with big, tender eyes, "I'm sure it'll be spectacular."

Bree gave him a little smile, and he held out his hand to her. She took it, and he began caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. He gazed at her one last time, taking in every last detail from her luminous porcelain skin in contrast to that stunning red hair he loved so much to her brown satin blouse to the way her eyelids, extended by beautiful, long black lashes, fluttered closed when he stroked her hand. She was smiling faintly, her first real smile ever since he'd left her, and he wanted remember that picture of her forever. "Goodbye Bree," he whispered, and she was so lost in the moment that when he tried to pull his hand away she was still holding on. He started to wheel himself out.

She turned back to the wall she was staring at and went off into dreamland again, thinking Orson was almost gone. He had almost reached the door when he stopped abruptly and turned around. There was something he had to ask, and he couldn't leave without knowing the answer. "Bree," he said, jolting her out of her reverie.

"What is it?" she asked weakly, just wanting him to leave so she could get back to her thoughts.

"I need to know…" he started. "When you said that we haven't been happy in a long time… did you mean it?"

Bree couldn't decide how to answer, but when she saw the look in his eyes, her expression softened. "No…" she whispered honestly. "I didn't… not at all. I know this past year was really rough for us and I wanted nothing more than to get rid of you, I thought I didn't love you anymore… but after we decided to give our marriage another try, I had some of the sweetest, most beautiful months of my life and I realized that… I'd never stopped."

"Oh, Bree…" he whispered, awestruck, moving closer to her.

"And I thought you felt the same way," she continued. "We were finally so happy." Her voice quivered slightly. "And now… you've stopped loving me…"

Orson was shocked at himself for letting her think he could just stop loving her. "Bree," he said, gently lifting her chin so she would look at him. "I loved you when you tried to pretend I didn't exist all those cold months this year. I loved you when you demanded a divorce. I loved you when I found out about your affair with Karl. I loved you all through that time where I put you through hell after becoming paralyzed. I loved you when I found out about your double standard for hit and runs. I love you now, and after our divorce, as long as I live… I'll always love you." His voice was full of bare emotion.

Moved, the redhead's jade green eyes welled up with tears. "But, Orson… if you still love me, why are you leaving me? We could have been so happy together…"

They hadn't wanted it to end this way. They hadn't wanted it to come down to this, both their hearts breaking. It was unavoidable at this point. It seemed that no matter what they did, or how hard they tried or fought to be together, there was always another thing standing in their way. They always ended up hurting one another, sometimes without even realizing it. They loved each other so deeply, but unfortunately that didn't mean they were meant to be. Not anymore. It just wasn't enough. Orson realized now that no matter how much they loved each other, this had been bound to happen at some point. There was so much water under the bridge that it was now impossible to cross over to the other side. He explained this all to Bree, and she knew deep down that he was right. Even soulmates couldn't overcome all obstacles.

Sure, they could pretend. They could sweep everything under the rug and start over as if nothing were wrong. But deep down, both of them would always know what laid beneath the surface. Their relationship would fall apart. They didn't want that, especially when they could still remember the good things. It was better to end it now and keep the memories intact. Bree had lost her business, which she considered her baby, and Orson wanted her to find herself. To be happy. She couldn't do that as long as she was tied to him.

"I didn't want it to end like this..." she whispered softly as she sat in his lap, her hands in his, tears sliding down both of their cheeks. "I never wanted it to end at all," he replied, brushing his thumb against the back of her hand. "But it has to. We both know it does," she said, not able to look him in the eyes, knowing she'd burst into hysterical sobs. "I'll always love you Bree," he choked out, "I hope you know how much I did. How much I always will." she nodded, the lump in her throat making speech difficult. "I do know." she finally managed to say, looking down at her lap, "We just have to love each other enough to let go…"

"I don't want to let go just yet..." he said, gently lifting her chin and kissing her goodbye. She felt no urge to pull away; their marriage had meant so much, and this was the only way to end it. Their tears ran down their cheeks and mixed together as they kissed for the very last time, arms wrapped around one another so tightly they could barely breathe. When the kiss finally broke, they still hadn't let go. She rested her head against his shoulder, and they closed their eyes. They remained this way for nearly an hour, neither one daring to speak, nor to move.

It was Orson who broke the silence, clearing his throat and releasing her from his hold. "I love you... enough to let you go," he said softly, more tears filling his eyes. "I feel the same." Bree replied, her tears finally getting the better of her. She sobbed, though she knew this was how it had to be. This was the right thing for both of them. He held her one last time, until her sobs had died down, and kissed her cheek lovingly. "Goodbye Bree," he whispered, starting to wheel himself over to the front door. "Goodbye Orson," she replied. Part of her would always be with him, and he with her. She'd be gone when he returned, and their hearts would break again, but in the long run, she knew they'd both find their way.

xo


End file.
